Spreadsheets have become a popular file format for storing, manipulating, and/or sharing various types of data. Spreadsheets can be used to present data in a table-based or grid-based layout. The spreadsheets can include any number of cells or fields arranged into columns and rows.
Traditionally, users have installed spreadsheet programs for native execution on a computer or other user device. These spreadsheet programs can be optimized for a particular computing platform such as a desktop or laptop computer, a slate or tablet computer, smart phone, or the like. Additionally, these spreadsheet programs can be optimized for specific anticipated input mechanisms such as mice, keyboard commands, or the like.
Users also may interact with world wide web (“web”) based spreadsheet applications. In a web-based spreadsheet application, workbook and/or spreadsheet files can be represented by hypertext markup language (“HTML”) code, extensible markup language (“XML”) code, and/or code in other formats. Various scripts or other types of code can be used to implement user manipulation of the spreadsheet files. Web-based spreadsheet applications can allow users to create, save, edit, and/or access spreadsheet files across various platforms and/or locations.
One limitation of web-based spreadsheet applications, however, is the inability to scroll or pan the spreadsheet data in two dimensions simultaneously. Rather, users generally must implement scroll commands only in single dimensions such as horizontally or vertically. This limitation reduces the speed with which users can navigate across or through spreadsheets and therefore poses a challenge to providing an ideal user experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.